Wedding Day
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: "I do." Fubuki smiled genuinely. And soon, "I do." Yusa inhaled, exhaled and smiled back genuinely. "...I now pronounce you, husband, and wife. You may now kiss the bride." [FubuYusa/ShiroYusa] [Slight EnNatsu, TachiHaru, KdTouTsu and GouAngel]


**Author's Note: **After finishing that new wedding photo picture of FubuYusa, I asked myself as listening to Wedding Dress, why not write a wedding fic? And no, this is not based from the song Wedding Dress and this is not onesided.

**Warnings: **Fubuki Shirou x Suishou Yusaburu. Slight Endou Mamoru x Raimon Natsumi. Tachimukai Yuuki x Otonashi Haruna. Kidou Yuuto x Zaizen Touko x Tsunami Jousuke. Gouenji Shuuya x Angel Starling. Kinda sappy. Set before Go.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Yusaburu. Angel belongs to Princess of Flames. And Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level 5.

**-Wedding Day-**

It was a very special day to two people in Raimon. Well, two former soccer players from Raimon. And guess what that day is? Of course, a wedding day!

Fubuki Shirou, the groom, is currently extremely worried in his room, the wedding won't be until five hours later, and he is pacing around, causing his companion, the best man, Endou Mamoru, to be dizzy.

"C'mon Fubuki, there's no need to be worried! I was this worried and everything turned okay between me and Natsumi," Endou said to a very worried Fubuki. I know Yusa-chan, and she won't bail on you!"

"But she's been spending time with Gouenji-kun! And worse, Hiroto-san, lately!" Ah, the groom is jealous that his fiancee has been spending time with more other men as the days to the wedding day pass by. Is Fubuki getting possessive of out dear bride?~

"He's right Fubuki, you should calm down or you could jinx yourself." Kidou Yuuto, one of the guests, said, as he sat on the sofa in front of the tv while glaring at Tsunami Jousuke, another guest, they fought for the heart of the daughter of the Prime Minister.

"Or could it be that you're actually getting jealous, and especially possessive of her at the same time?" Kidou smiled, despite how much that was out-of-character Fubuki was.

"Yeah, and besides, with Tachimukai dating Haruna, Kidou and Tsunami fighting for Touko, and me married to Natsumi, you getting advice with getting together with Yusa-chan was no sweat!" Endou crossed his hands and placed them behind his neck.

"That was entirely Rika's advice you know. All the rest of us ever did was watch in the sidelines eating popcorn that Fudou always brings for some reason." Kidou pointed out, causing Endou to go into an emo corner and everyone else to sweatdrop.

Almost every single one of Inazuma Japan's players were there, except for- Fubuki looked around. His eyebrows furrowed and was getting worried. Again. ...And to think he was getting over it.

"Uh guys," Fubuki called.

"Yeah?" They all asked in unison.

"Where's Hiroto?"

"Oh, he's at the church- geez he's early- already. He texted me." Sakuma smiled and made a poker face. Everyone just stared at him awkwardly. Fubuki sighed in relief- no. _Yusa-chan wouldn't do that. I must be getting even more paranoid._

"And where is Gouenji?" There was pure silence, it was like that for five minutes until Haruna- Tachimukai's girlfriend- entered after knocking without an answer.

"He's at the kitchen with Yusa-chan, why do you ask?" she said, Fubuki's eyes widened as his voice cracked, "H-He's w-with m-my Y-Y-Yusa-chan?!" In a swift move, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Obviously gone to the kitchen.

Wow. What was really an out of character moment for Fubuki.

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

Meanwhile, at the kitchen, Soon-to-be Fubuki, but now Suishou Yusaburu was wearing a maid-similar outfit with a matching apron, with her hair tied up into a bun, and with frosting covered all over her. That, she blamed her fellow baking partner, Gouenji Shuuya, her fiancee's best friend and is surprisingly not the best man.

"Gouenji! I told you to stop covering me in frosting! Especially since it's almost my wedding!" Yusa snapped.

"Geez Suishou! I was just having some fun before you're trapped in the life of marriage!"

"Don't say that. Marriage is a beautiful thing. Or maybe you're just jealous because Endou and Fubuki got to marry someone before you? You're not even dating that Angel Starling girl~ You just have. a. little. crush. on her!~"

"Why I oughta-"

"Hehe, just say you love her or else someone else could take her away!" Yusa said, shrugging and smirking a bit.

"..." Gouenji was just plain silent. It seems that Yusa has one the verbal fight this time. Yusa looked triumphant.

"Yusa-chan!" a voice yelled. The two turned their heads to the direction of the source to see Yusa's soon-to-be husband and currently, her fiancee, Fubuki. He was panting and sweaty, like her just ran from Tokyo to Hokkaido. Seeing his fiancee covered in frosting and Gouenji... well he was just wearing a black turtle neck with denim shorts.

"Fubuki, I know this is what it looks like but..." Gouenji was silent and paused for suspense. He smirked, "It wasn't what it looks like." He put his arm around Yusaburu and she hit him in the back of the head- knocking his unconscious.

Fubuki sighed and smiled at his future wife. He approached her, held her frosted covered hands and looked into her beautiful blue eyes that were once dull and cold, but now warm. He gazed into her eyes, "You know, I was worried... you've been spending time with those two- Gouenji and Hiroto- when out wedding day is near..." his eyes starting dwelling up tears, "I t-thought you were planning to..."

She cut him off. Smashing and clashing her lips with his.

Once the kiss was done, Fubuki looked at his fiancee, oh how he couldn't love her even more.

"I will never love anyone else but you... Shirou-kun." Yusa looked at him straight in the eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their faces closer.

Fubuki could feel the warmth of Yusa's breath, without hesitation, he leaned forward to smash his lips to hers again.

A few minutes passed and their... little session has ended. How? Well, Gouenji tugged onto Fubuki's legs to interrupt and silently crawled away. Soon, the rest of Inazuma Japan went down to take a peek and accidentally watched the coupke's kissing session, thanks to Endou, they were found out.

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

Now that little fiasco's been solved, the five hours passed swiftly and everyone was at the church where the Fubuki-Yusaburu was being held.

Fubuki just stood there in the altar waiting for his beautiful soon-to-be wife. His heart was beating fast and loud like drums. He was dressed in a tuxedo with blue-colored shadings. He bit his lower lip.

The door soon opened, revealing his bride- his beautiful bride, all dressed in a special light blue dress which her friend Rika designed. Her hair was styled up into a long wavy ponytail, reaching her knees with a crown on top, holding the ponytail into place. Her bangs didn't seem to change except they were a bit shorter.

How lucky Fubuki was, although he felt a twinge of jealousy when some of the male guests' mouths formed an 'O'.

Yusa arrived at the altar and faced her groom, the love of her life.

They said their vows as they each gazed into each others' eyes, they ignored everything and everyone else- the world would've blown up and they wouldn't have cared.

"I do." Fubuki smiled genuinely.

And soon,

"I do." Yusa inhaled, exhaled and smiled back genuinely.

"...I now pronounce you, husband, and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And they did.

The wedding ended with a new happily married couple.

And as for Gouenji... let's just say he had to make a call with Angel Starling.

**-End of Fanfic-**

**Author's Note: **Sorry if it's so bad! It's just... sometimes, Fubuki is kinda cute like this.~ Plus, I wanted to make a long wedding fic! :)


End file.
